A Safe Place to Land
by nickimonkey
Summary: Spencer's parents died around the same time Ali did. Leaving their youngest daughter in Spencer's custody. Years later the girls and Toby are helping Spencer raise her sister Ariana as her own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a different idea that I had for a Spoby chaptered fic. Spencer's parents died around the same time Ali did, around the summer between eighth grade and ninth grade. Leaving their youngest daughter in Spencer's custody but the girl already thinks Spencer is her mother because the parents were rarely home anyway. There's no A but maybe it will have Ali's murder investigation. I don't know yet.**

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up in the morning, not by the sunlight, but by something crashing into her. She groaned, "Sweetie, its Saturday. Let me sleep."<p>

Ariana smiled as she continued to shake Spencer. "But we have to get ready to go to Auntie Hanna's."

Spencer smiled as she remembered that Hanna was babysitting for her. "I'm just going to drop you off and you are going to spend the night."

Ariana put her little hands on her hips. "You're going with him again. I don't like him. He speaks funny. I like Toby better."

Spencer sighed happily. Ever since she had started hanging out with the former loner Ariana and him have had a special relationship. She always tries to get Spencer to dump Wren for Toby. But what the young girl didn't know was that she was never dating Wren and that her and Toby want to keep it a secret until they found the right time to tell her.. "Baby, Toby is just a friend. You need to understand that."

Ariana pouted. "But the other guy is mean to me."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You really are spending too much time with Hanna. You have started to attribute her over dramatic tendencies."

Ariana looked at her as if she was crazy. She obviously had no idea what was coming out of Spencer's mouth.

Spencer laughed. "I'll put it into words you understand. You are starting to act like Hanna."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with that."

Spencer laughed at the fact that the young girl took almost everything she said seriously. "I never said there was sweetheart."

Ariana crossed her legs. "What do you think we are going to do over there?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know baby. Hanna said something about Auntie Emily might come over I think."

"That seems like fun." Ariana smiled. "Now we are only missing you and Auntie Aria."

"I think she's hanging out with her mom today." Spencer told her. "And I'm going to…"

"Hang out with the guy that talks funny." Ariana finished while rolling her eyes. "I know."

Spencer sighed, she wished she could tell her daughter the truth. "I know you don't like him but just because he talks a little funny doesn't mean you are allowed to hate him for it."

Ariana just stayed silent and didn't say a word.

That is when Spencer realized something was up. You would rarely find a time where Ariana was quiet for very long period of time. Well, except for when she is doing her homework but that is because Spencer allows her to listen to music while she does so. "Ariana you can tell me. I won't get mad at you."

"That is not the only reason I don't like him." The young girl said, looking down at her lap. Not wanting to look the older one in the eye.

Spencer pulled Ariana onto her lap. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Ariana had tears running down her face. "Because you're always with him on the weekends and I am always having to go over to one of my aunties' houses." She tried to explain. "At least when you hang out with Toby I feel more included."

Spencer wiped her eyes, that moment she realized her and Toby have to tell Ariana the truth and quick. "I'll tell you what, I have some what of a surprise for you and I'll bring it to you when I pick you up."

Ariana perked up a little bit and sniffled. "What is it?"

Spencer shook her head. Ariana was always trying to get it out of her because the little girl did not like secrets. Spencer had guessed that the young girl have gotten that from her. "Oh no you don't." Spencer told her. "You are just going to have to wait and see what it is."

Ariana pouted and started to play with a strand of Spencer's hair. "But you know I don't like secrets."

"I know you don't but I have a feeling that you are going to love this one. So, just be patient." Spencer said as she got off the bed and placed the little girl on the ground. "Now let's go get ready for our day."

* * *

><p>Spencer smiled she watched her daughter run into the Marin house. "Is it just me or does she look a little bit like Toby as well?"<p>

Hanna was confused to say the least. "What do you mean by that, Spence?"

"Ariana has bluish green eyes." Spencer pointed out to her best friend.

Hanna didn't know where she was going with this. "Uh. Spence, everyone knows that. It's kind of obvious."

"She is the first one in my family to have that color. No one else does. The closest we've ever gotten with my mom but she had more of a hazel brown color."

"You are forgetting one other detail." Hanna needed to explain this. "Jason also has blue green eyes."

Spencer shook her head. "No. There is no way that my daughter is Mrs. D's. Everything else about her is me."

"So you all of a sudden believe that the universe instead of making her your parents kid somehow impregnated your mom with DNA that was not theirs but yours and Toby's?" Hanna questioned. "Come on Spence. You are supposed to be the logical one here."

"I don't know Han! None of this seems to be making any sense. Besides, we you know the universe can work in mysterious ways."

"Or it could be a one in million chance that she could've gotten the hazel from your mom and not from Toby because that theory is insane. And that is coming from me."

Spencer shrugged. "Actually in a weird way it is not insane. I mean think about it. It could have been the universe's way of telling us we were meant to be together before we actually got together."

Hanna probably knew Spencer better than anyone except Toby. "I think you are trying to make yourself believe some stupid lie so when you try to convince Ari on this it will be more believable."

Spencer sighed. "You are right Hanna. But I fear that when she grows up and we possibly have more kids she is going to think we're replacing her because she's just my sister and not biologically my daughter." She whispered so Ariana couldn't hear what she was saying.

"And you think she is not going to end up hating you for making up some fucked up lie?" This was just getting crazier by the minute.

"I would have to tell her something to make her believe that she was my kid."

"The child already thinks you are her mother Spencer!" Hanna whispered yelled at her. "Her first word was mama and it was directed at you."

Spencer looked down. "I know. I just… I worry about stuff like this."

Hanna rubbed her best friend's arm. "Don't worry about the future. Live in the moment."

Spencer nodded her head but did not say a word.

Hanna grabbed Spencer by the shoulders. "How about this? When you and Toby are far enough along in your relationship to be comfortable with this… Go down to the courthouse and adopt her. Change her last name to Cavanaugh and ask if you can file a new birth certificate with your guys' name instead of your parents."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks Hanna. I don't know why didn't think of that sooner. When did you get to be so smart?"

"That is because you sometimes you don't think rationally when it comes to her." Hanna laughed. "I think I was always somewhat smart. It was just easier to pretend to be dumb."

Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "I just wonder how Toby will take this when I ask him about it."

"I'm pretty sure he will be fine with that. Besides, Ari calls him Daddy when you aren't around. That's how close they really are."

Spencer was beyond shocked. No one has ever told her that before. It was news to her. "Really? I wonder why neither of them told me."

"I think she was afraid that you would be mad at her. Being as she thinks you are dating the British doctor and not him." Hanna explained while nodding her head. "Speaking of your sexy boyfriend. When are you finally going to tell her that you two are together? She seems really miserable because she think you're dating Wren."

"We are going to tell her when the two of us pick her up from your house. But right now I really have to go." Spencer said, checking her watch for the time. "I have to meet him at the Brew in like ten minutes."

Hanna followed Spencer outside of the house and watched her get in her car. "Enjoy your date!" Hanna called after Spencer. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. To me the first chapter always seems to turn out bad because you're just starting out.**

**On A Side Note: I really was shocked by the finale. Right when I was starting to like Mona again, they kill her. I was prepared for Mona to die in the season two final, after falling off the cliff, but not this.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad people are liking this. I honestly didn't think they would.**

* * *

><p>Ariana was playing Karaoke Revolution with Emily when Hanna told her it was time to get ready for bed. She pouted. "Do I have to?"<p>

Hanna nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Sadly, yes. But think about it this way. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can see what your mom's surprise is."

Ariana quickly got up off the floor and ran upstairs to Hanna's bedroom.

Hanna crossed her arms and smirked. "I knew that would do the trick."

Emily just simply shook her head. "It is one of your favorite past times to torture that little girl, isn't it?"

"That is kind of my job as her aunt." Hanna told her best friend. "Besides, I also spoil her as much as I can."

Emily laughed and grabbed Hanna by the hand. "Come on. Let's go see how she doing by herself." Emily said she dragged Hanna up the stairs.

As soon as they entered the room Hanna asked her niece. "How are you doing, Ari? Do you need any help?"

Ariana walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas already on. She shook her head. "No. I think I got this. I am just going to brush my teeth right now."

Emily nodded her head in acknowledgment. "We will be right here when you are done."

Hanna laughed as the little girl left the room again. "She obviously inherited Spencer's cockiness."

Emily couldn't agree more. But she loved how Ariana tried her best to be as independent as she possibly could. "Let's just hope she doesn't become Spencer 2.0."

"I am doing everything in my power to make sure that does not happen. But I don't think it well. She has too many qualities from other people to make her fully turn into Spencer."

Emily crossed her arms. "Speaking of Spencer when is she going to tell her own child about who she's actually dating."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She said tomorrow when she picks Ariana up but it's hard to tell with her?"

Ariana came waltzing back into the room. "I'm all done."

Hanna looked the little girl over before picking her up and placing her on the bed. "Now it's time to get comfortable."

Ariana got under the covers and snuggled into the pillows, trying to find a good position to sleep in.

Both teenagers sat on the edge of the bed. "And if you want to call Mommy, after we leave, to tell her good night that's perfectly fine."

Ariana nodded her head but did not say a word because she was already half asleep.

Emily and Hanna both leaned over to kiss Ariana on the forehead. "We love you and we will see you in the morning." They said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

They knew very well what the girl was going to do next. So, as soon as the door was closed, Emily told Hanna. "One of us might want to send Spencer a text message giving her and Toby the heads-up that Ariana is going to call them to say good night."

Hanna pulled out her phone and did what Emily suggested. She sent Spencer a text message that said: I know you're probably making out with Toby but you probably should stop soon because Ariana is going to call you to say good night sometime in the very near future.

Emily smiled as Hanna put her phone back in her back pocket. "Now it's time we go eat some popcorn."

* * *

><p>Spencer was sitting on Toby's lap when her phone buzzed, signaling that she had got a text message. She opened the message and laughed. Of course Hanna would say something like that.<p>

Toby never took his arm off of Spencer. "Who is that and what did they say?"

Spencer showed him the text and waited to see what his reaction would be. "Just Hanna being her normal self."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Is that all she thinks we do is make out?"

"She just agknowledges how handsome you are. She even called you my sexy boyfriend when I was leaving her house today."

Spencer's phone began to ring. Toby smiled. "Speak of the little devil."

The girl answered her phone but not before putting her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. Spencer did not want Ariana finding out yet that she was with Toby. "Hey baby. How was your day?"

Ariana sighed dramatically. "It was good… I guess I missed you though."

Spencer looked at Toby and smiled before putting the phone on speaker so that he could hear as well. "I missed you too princess. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you will be coming home."

"Will he be there when I get home?" Ariana whispered.

Toby could tell that by the sound of Ariana's voice she obviously meant Wren. He wanted nothing more then to jump in and say something to reassure her that Wren wouldn't be in her life anymore. But he knew it was for the best if he bit his tongue until tomorrow.

Spencer had to be thinking the same thing. Because she said, "I don't know Ari. You're going to have to wait and see."

Ariana pouted from the other end of the phone. "Whatever you say Mommy."

Spencer smiled. "You should go to bed now. I don't want you staying up too late because then you'll be cranky in the morning."

Ariana nodded her head even though Spencer could not see. "Okay. I will. Bye Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Good night." Spencer said, before hanging up the phone.

Toby pulled her further into his lap then she already was. "She could not be more perfect."

Spencer nodded her head and put a hand on Toby's cheek. "How come you never told me about her calling you Daddy?"

Toby sighed. He knew this was going to come out at some point. "I guess I thought you would freak out because I was getting a little too close to her for your liking. That because of this you would never let me see her again."

"I would never do that to you or her. Or even me for that matter. I'm not Alison." Spencer rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks. "You are the first guy I have let into her life for this long without the fear of her getting hurt."

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt either one of you." Toby said with a serious tone to his voice.

"I know you won't." Spencer reassured her boyfriend. "Besides, you have practically been in my life since the day she was born. How could I not trust you with her?"

"It is my job to protect you. Both of you. No matter what." Toby said, running him through Spencer's hair. "I would rather die then purposely hurt you."

Spencer around slightly at his choice of words but couldn't be happier about what Toby had said to her. "That's why I know that you are one of the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Toby placed a hand on top of Spencer's. "I just wish we didn't have to keep it a secret for as long as we did."

Spencer nodded her head. She felt the same way. "I know but with the fact that Alison didn't like you and that Jenna basically wanted to control you, there was too much at stake."

Toby could see tears starting to form in her eyes and he did not want to upset her any further. "I'm sorry I was away from you for almost two years."

Spencer kissed him on the cheek. "None of that matters now. What matters is that you are here and you are not going anywhere ever again."

Toby looked into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Spencer smiled at her boyfriend with loving eyes. "I wanted to say that first." She said, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. What do you guys want to see happen next?  
><strong>

**I have decided to redo Dead Miracle. And make it longer because I did not like the fact that it was only 500 words in the first chapter.**

**Also, at some point I am going to write a story four years in the future when they come back to Rosewood from college so you could see a glimpse of how their lives are going to be without A and possibly A's return. It will obviously be Spoby and titled: You Are My Once Upon a Time**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm happy people are asking questions and I'll answer anything that you have.**

**To Guest: The girls are all seniors in high school. Right now it is the weekend. Ariana is about six years old, almost seven. i'm sorry if she is a little more mature than that. I'm doing the best I can. Melissa does exist in this but she lives in Philly with Ian. **

* * *

><p>When Ariana woke up the next morning she automatically thought her mother would be there waiting for her but she was wrong.<p>

Hanna looked up at her as she came down the stairs. "Everything okay there pumpkin?"

Ariana shook her head. "I thought Mommy would be here by now."

Emily picked her up and placed her on her lap. "She's running a little late but she will be here very soon."

Hanna walked over to the stove. "Should I get started on your chocolate chip pancakes?"

Ariana nodded her head eagerly. "You make the best chocolate chip pancakes."

Emily whispered in Ariana's ear but loud enough for Hanna to still hear her. "That's because she doesn't know how to make much else."

Hanna threw a hand towel at Emily's face. "That is so not true."

"Spencer usually makes you oatmeal, right?" Emily asked the little girl.

Ariana once again nodded her head. "And on the rare occasion I get to sleepover at his house, Daddy makes me what ever I want. Eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage. It's amazing. Daddy always makes the best food. Even better than Mommy."

Hanna could already tell that Ariana was a Daddy's girl just as much as she was a Mommy's girl. "I bet you have a lot of fun over there."

"And I met your mom had a heart attack knowing the food that he was feeding you."

Ariana had the smallest smirk on her face. "She doesn't know anything about that."

"Well, you all know that one of my mottos is: what Spencer doesn't know, can't hurt us."

Emily raised her eyebrow at Hanna. "Spencer has said what you don't know, can hurt you."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Ari, you want two or three pancakes?"

Before Ariana could even open her mouth to answer, Emily answered for her. "I think two would be just fine. Spencer texted me saying that she was going to take you out to lunch. So, we don't want you to get to full that you won't be able to eat lunch."

Ariana pouted for second but immediately got her smile back as soon as Hanna put the plate food in her. Then she proceeded to try to eat it as fast as she possibly could.

Emily had to stop her. "Woah. Slow down. We don't want you to get a tummy ache."

* * *

><p><em>Spencer sat in a court room with her little sister on her lap. Waiting to hear the judge's verdict as to who was going to get custody of her.<em>

_"It is my ruling in this case that because Melissa Hastings is older than fourteen years old she should be the rightful guardian of Ariana Marie Hastings."_

_As the guard took Ariana out of Spencer's arms, the little girl started kicking and screaming. "Mommy! I want my mommy."_

_The judge directed the guard to stop what he was doing. "Am I hearing things or did she just call you mommy?" He asked Spencer._

_Spencer nodded head. "Yes she did sir. She has been calling me that since the first day she could talk."_

_The judge directed the security guard to put the small child back in Spencer's arms. "And why is that?" He questioned her._

_"I was the one taking care of her every day. And she didn't know any better." Spencer said matter of factly. "My parents were always out because of their jobs and Melissa was never really around because she was in college. I was the only thing Ariana had."_

_The judge nodded his head. "In that case. I change my ruling and state that Spencer Jill Hastings is to be given full legal custody of her sister Ariana Marie Hastings."_

_Spencer nodded her head with a smile as she started to pack up her things in order to leave._

_The judge stopped Spencer right as she was about to walk out of the court room. "But Miss Hastings, you should know that you will not be able to legally adopt her as your own until you are eighteen years of age or older."_

* * *

><p>Spencer snapped out of her daydream as soon as she heard Toby's voice calling her name. "What?"<p>

Toby laughed. Spencer was so cute when she was a little confused. "We are in Hanna's driveway."

Spencer had a huge smile on her face as she tried to open the car door but it was locked.

Toby took Spencer's hand. "I know you want to see her. And we will. But before you do, what were you thinking about?"

Spencer rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I was thinking about when the judge granted me custody of Ariana after my parents died."

Toby ran a hand through her hair. "What happened?"

"At first the judge was going to give her to Melissa because he thought I was too young to handle her on my own. But when he realized that I had basically already been doing it her whole life he gave me for him legal custody."

Toby kissed the top of Spencer's head. "I think you are doing an amazing job of raising her."

Spencer look at her boyfriend's face. "He also told me that I could adopt her as my own when I was eighteen."

"Whenever you are ready, we will go down to the courthouse and officially adopt our daughter." Toby told her with a serious tone to his voice.

Spencer felt her heart skip a beat when Toby referred to Ariana as their daughter. "Are you sure that is something you want? I don't want to pressure you into something you didn't want to do."

"I have dreamt of having a family with you for as long as I can remember." Toby admitted. "That's how I got through two years without you, picturing what our future would be like."

Spencer was amazed. "You have thought about that kind of stuff since that long ago?"

Toby ran a hand over her pale skin. "Spence, I think I have been in love with you since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you."

Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car. "We have to tell Ariana now. I don't think I have it in me to hide it for much longer."

Toby lead Spencer into Hanna's house. Then he put a finger to his mouth, signaling for everyone to be quiet, before walking up behind Ariana and covering the child's eyes his hands. "Guess who?"

Ariana turned around and hugged Toby as tight as her little arms would allow her to. "Daddy!" But as soon as she saw Spencer she froze. Thinking her mother would be mad at her for calling Toby that.

"It's alright princess. I know you call him that and I love that you do." Spencer said, laughing at how innocent her daughter could be. "There's actually something we want to tell you."

Ariana could not stop smiling, her two favorite people in the world were so close to each other. "What is it?"

Toby figured he should be the one to tell her. "Your mommy is not dating Wren. She never was. She's been with me this whole time."

Ariana looked between both Spencer and Toby wondering if this was real or some sick joke.

"It's true." Spencer confirmed. Then she turned to Hanna and Emily. "We have actually been dating since I was thirteen years old."

Hanna's eyes widened. "But that's like five years! That was before Alison even die. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We had to keep it from Jenna, Alison and even my parents for obvious reasons. I guess we thought it would be easier to keep it a secret if no one knew about it."

"So, you were dating when Jenna went blind?" Hanna questioned the couple.

Toby nodded as he picked Ariana up and balanced her on his hip.

Hanna opened her mouth to say another question but Emily immediately covered it. "You guys should go. Before you get a full interrogation. Have fun." She told the little family.

Just as she was about to step out the door Spencer heard Hanna say. "What was that for? I wanted to get some information out of them."

The brunette watched her best friend roll her eyes playfully. "You are too damn nosy for your own good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. What do you guys want to see happen next?  
><strong>

**If any of you are wondering why I keep saying that Spencer and Toby dated before Jenna went blind.**** That is because I have a headcanon that they secretly been in without Jenna and Alison knowing about it. That the whole reason Spencer went along with Alison's plan was because she knew Toby wasn't going to be there. And that the reason he took the fall for it was because Alison told him she would blame it all on Spencer if he didn't.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I will try to make them as long as possible but I'm trying to get them done every day. And if you guys send me ideas it might spark longer chapters.**

**To Guest: Even though cop Toby is really sexy. I am just going to make him a carpenter. Right now Toby is living in his loft. But I think it would be better for the little family as a whole if sooner rather than later he moves in with Spencer and Ariana in the Hastings house.**

**Ali is dead in the story. Because I hate to say this but I never really liked her even when she was "dead". It might include her death investigation but there is no A. **

* * *

><p>Since Spencer did not have a car seat in Toby's truck, she just sat Ariana on her lap.<p>

Toby took her hand as he started to drive. It had to be the best feeling in the world to do that in front of Ariana.

Ariana had to on cloud nine. She couldn't remember a time when she was this happy.

Toby smiled at his two favorite girls. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to give up the truck. Get better fitting vehicle for our family."

"Don't get rid of the truck. You love the truck." Spencer said, shaking her head. "We will just use my car when we go places with her. I can even put an extra car seat in the bed of your truck maybe so when it's just you and her, you can take the truck instead of the car."

Toby kind of figured it would be easier if he moved in with Spencer and Ariana in the old Hastings house instead of having them all cramped in the small loft."I'll tell the Brew they can find a new tenant for the loft."

"Or Caleb can take it from you." Spencer suggested. "You know, keep it in the family."

Ariana piped in. "Does that mean I get Mommy's old room?"

Spencer laughed. Ariana loved Spencer's bedroom more than her own. "Maybe when you get a little bit older sweetie."

"I was thinking maybe when she got to be old enough she can take over the loft." Toby said with a smile.

"We have a two-story, fully renovated barn in our backyard and you want her to move into the loft?" Spencer said with a raised. "Are you insane? She will be lucky if she gets to move into the barn when she's a teenager."

Toby tried to reason with Spencer. "We both know what it's like to want to get away from our familes."

"We were never half as close with our parents as she is with us." Spencer pointed out.

Ariana had to admit that was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. "Can we just go home? I kind of want to take a nap."

Toby nodded his head as he started to drive in the direction of the Hastings house.

Spencer knew something was up. But she did not want to push Ariana into anything. "Who do you want to tuck you in?"

Ariana's answer came out in a whisper. "I want Daddy to do it."

Toby looked at Spencer. They both knew they had to find out what was wrong. "As soon as we get home I will put you to bed."

Spencer's grip tightened around Ariana as Toby drove up the driveway. She did not want anything to happen to her little girl.

As soon as he parked the car Toby got out and took the child from Spencer. He led both girls into the house. "I'll be right back, Spence." He told Spencer before taking Ariana upstairs to her bedroom.

Ariana hopped down to the ground and then climbed up on her bed, trying to get herself settled.

Toby sat on the side of her bed. "What's been bothering you lately?"

Ariana looked at him like he went crazy. "Nothing." She said a little too fast.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "I know when something is up with you baby girl. So spell it."

Ariana looked down at her lap. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I don't like it. I much rather stay home with you while Mommy is at school."

"You can't stay home with me sweetie. I have a job across town tomorrow." Toby told her. "Why don't you like going to school?"

Ariana started to get tears in her eyes. "Sometimes the older kids think it's funny that Mommy is a lot younger than their mommies."

Toby pulled her onto his lap. "Don't listen to them. What matters is that Mommy and I love you. Our age does not matter one bit."

Ariana hugged Toby tightly. "Don't leave us daddy."

"I promise you I am not going anywhere anytime soon." Toby reassured his little girl before wiping her eyes with his thumb and placing her back under the covers. "How about I will take you to school and talk to your teacher. If you still don't want to go, I will take you to my job and give you my own little lesson."

Ariana nodded her head before smiling sleepily.

Toby smiled as he got up and kissed Ariana on the forehead. "Good night baby. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Ariana whispered before her father walked out of the room.

Toby made his way down the stairs and smiled at everything he and Ariana talked about.

Spencer heard Toby coming down the stairs, she immediately looked up at him. "Is she asleep?"

Toby nodded in his head as he sat down on the couch. "She is out like a light."

Spencer moved her legs to where they were resting on top of Toby's lap. "Did you get any information out of her?"

Once again Toby nodded his head yes. "She told me she does not want to go to school. She doesn't like it. She wants to stay home with me all day."

Spencer thought she was hearing things. "Wait...what? Are you telling my daughter does not want to go to school? I never thought I would hear anyone say that."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Academics are practically embedded in the Hastings genes." Toby had to agree with her. "That was, until I got the reason out of her."

Spencer set up a little bit more. "What is the reason?"

"Apparently older kids are starting the tease her because you are so much younger than the other moms."

"I have to go talk to her, straighten all of this out." Spencer said as she started to get off the couch.

Toby pulled her back onto his lap. "I already talked to her Spencer. I told her that our age doesn't matter. We love her and nothing about that is ever going to change."

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Spencer asked him.

"I'm going to take her to school tomorrow and have a talk with her teacher." Toby said as he rubbed his girlfriend's back.

Spencer had to ask this question. "But what if even that doesn't put a stop to it?"

"Then I figured we would pull her out of that school and homeschool her." Toby said without hesitation.

Spencer felt as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Pull her out of school? Are you insane?!"

"I know what it feels like to be an outcast Spencer and it doesn't feel good." You could literally feel the pain in Toby's voice.

Spencer had to defend herself. "I know you do. I didn't mean it that way."

"I'm saying is that if it is happening this early, how do you think it's going to be when she is a teenager?" Toby asked Spencer. "I'll be damned if I sit by and watch my daughter go through what I did."

Spencer smiled at how much Ariana obviously meant to Toby for him to say things like that. "Okay. But we only take her out if the teasing persists. And she will go back to public school for her high school years."

Toby nodded his head in agreement. "That is all I ask."

"Speaking of which, I want to adopt her as soon as possible." Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe then people will realize that we are the real thing."

"I couldn't agree more. I don't know how much more time I can take without her officially being mine."

Spencer ran a hand through Toby's curly hair. "I also would like to change her name to Cavanaugh."

Toby was a little shocked by her request. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to Spencer."

"I want to, more than anything." Spencer said as she relaxed in her boyfriend's arms. "You are perfect Toby. I could never imagine a better father for my child."

Toby figured she had more on her mind so he waited for Spencer to speak again.

"Besides, if I'm going to become a Cavanaugh sometime in the near future, we might as well change her name now instead of later."

Toby kissed her cheek and momentarily daydreamed about Spencer finally becoming his wife after more than five years together. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Spencer closed her eyes. "I wish I would have realized it sooner. Possibly before you went to juvie after Jenna's accident. Because maybe if I did you would never have to go through any of that."

Toby knew that he had to tell her the truth about why he took the blame for causing Jenna's blindness. "I have to tell you something about that night."

Spencer had no idea where this was going. "What do you mean? Is there something I don't know?"

"You always thought Ali knew about what Jenna was doing to me and that's why I took the blame. But that's not true."

Spencer waited for a minute while he collected his thoughts. She could tell this was very hard for him to say.

Toby took a deep breath. "Despite our every precaution to hide the fact that we were dating, Alison somehow found out about it. She knew you were my weakness and that I would do anything to keep you safe."

Even though Ali was dead, Spencer had never been as mad at her as she was right now. "What did she make you do Toby?"

"She told me that if I didn't take the blame, she would blame it all on you and tell your parents about us in the process." Toby said, placing my hand on Spencer's thigh to try to calm her down. "I did what she wanted because I was so afraid that if I didn't I would never get to see you again and I wasn't about to take that chance."

Spencer clenched her fist. "I swear to god if Alison wasn't dead right now I'd strangle her with my own bare hands."

Toby hugged her waist tightly. "Calm down baby. You have to let it go. It's in the past. Alison is gone. She's never coming back. Therefore she can't hurt us anymore."

Spencer looked into Toby's eyes and instantly calmed down. It was like whenever she heard his voice every feeling of anger would dissipate. "You sure know what to say and do in order for me to calm down."

Toby smirked. "I think that's kind of my job as your boyfriend, is to know anything and everything about you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. What do you guys want to see happen next?  
><strong>

**I'm so happy Janel is on Dancing With The Stars this season. I already know who I'm going to be routing for. I think this will help my heart heal a little bit while waiting for the Christmas episode. I just miss Mona so much. **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I i'm sorry I didn't write anything over the weekend for this story but I can never seem to get a lot out on the weekends.**

* * *

><p>Spencer turned over in the bed to cuddle into Toby but she was met with emptiness and a note. "What the?" She picked it up and read it.<p>

**Spence, **

**I let you sleep in a little bit while I got breakfast. And don't worry about the little monster. I got it all covered**

**I love you, **

**Toby**

Spencer smiled as she got out of bed, getting dressed for school before she made her way downstairs where she knew her boyfriend and daughter would be.

"Daddy, do I have to go to school?" Ariana gave her father puppy dog eyes, that always seemed to get him to do what she wanted.

Spencer stayed on the stairs and hid behind the wall in order to hear what they said, not wanting to interrupt their little moment.

Toby stopped what he was doing to look at his daughter. "Sweetheart you do but I already talked to Mommy..."

Ariana's eyes went wide. She could not believe he just said that. "You told Mommy about this? You weren't suppose to."

Toby knelt down beside her. "I know I wasn't sweetie. But your mom and I tell each other everything. She knows some things about me that even my parents don't."

"Well, what did she say?" The little girl asked, automatically assuming that Spencer said no.

"She said that if even after I talk with your teacher you still don't like it or if the teasing continues then we could pull you out of school and homeschool you."

Ariana was caught off guard by the new word that she did not understand what it meant. "What's homeschooling?"

Toby smiled. "It is where instead of an actual teacher teaching you, it will be me and Mommy teaching you."

The young girl was still a little bit confused. "How does that work?"

"I think the government sends us the lesson plans and tests that we have to give you. But I'm not really sure. Mommy knows how it works better than I do."

Ariana took a bite of her food. "So if I'm homeschooled. I get to go to work with you every day?"

Toby nodded his head. "Unless your mom has a day off of school."

Ariana was starting to like this idea more and more. "But how will I be able to do my stuff if I have to go to work with you?"

Toby let out a soft laugh. "Then we will take your backpack with us. That way you can do your homework and assignments in the truck while I am working on something."

Ariana pouted her lower lip. "How come I wouldn't be able to do it while I watch you work?"

"Because it could be very dangerous for you to be around all those tools unsupervised." Toby reasoned with her. "So if we do homeschool you... You don't come out of the truck unless I say so, got it?"

Ariana nodded her head in agreement. That seemed like a very fair deal.

Spencer looked away for a second to check the time. "Shit!" She yelled, startling the two other people in the house.

Ariana started to laugh. "Mommy! That's a very bad word!" She scolded her mother.

Spencer kissed her daughter on the head. "And that's why you never say things like that."

"Here. Take this. I know you're running late and you need to eat something." Toby said, handing Spencer a bagel. "Go. I got everything covered here. I'm sure the girls are waiting for you."

"I love you." Spencer said, kissing him. She said to daughter before walking out of the house, "Bye baby girl. I love you. I will see you tonight when I get home."

Toby smirked as he heard the door close behind his girlfriend. He looked at Ariana. "Your mommy can be so crazy sometimes."

* * *

><p>Spencer walked out into the quad and sat down next to her friends so they could hang out during free period.<p>

Hanna had to ask this question, being the nosy person that she was. "What is it like to sleep in the same bed with Toby Cavanaugh?"

Spencer blushed deep red. "Last night was not the first night I slept in the same bed with Toby."

Aria rolled her eyes at Hanna. "I think what Hanna is trying to say is, what is it like sharing a house and a bed with Toby?"

Spencer stared off somewhere else. "It feels amazing. Like I should have asked him to move in with us right when he got back from juvie."

"I don't think that would have been a good idea. You don't know the kind of stuff he could have went through over there."

"I do know what he went through over there Em. We tell each other everything." Spencer snapped. "He has never been a bad guy, despite what Alison told all of us."

Emily knew what she said sounded a little mean. "I know he never was, Spence. I'm just saying that being in juvie can be a very dark place for a person."

Hanna looked at Emily. "Is there something you want to tell us?" She said, hinting that Emily could have gone to juvie herself some point without the others even knowing it.

Emily glared at Hanna and hit her on the shoulder. "Will you shut up?"

Spencer looked down at her lap. "I am the reason he took the blame that night."

Aria had to do a double take because she thought what Spencer said was completely wrong.

The girls waited for Spencer to give them a more thorough explanation.

"We all thought he took the blame because Ali found out about his "relationship" with Jenna but that was not true." Spencer told her friends. "The real reason was because Ali had found out about us and threatened to blame the whole thing on me if he didn't. He went to juvie to protect me and to keep me and Ari together."

Aria muttered under her breath. "That does sound like something Alison would do."

Hanna smiled. "That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I wish Caleb would do something like that for me. Toby is the much more romantic one."

"I wouldn't call it romantic. I would call it pure torture." Spencer said. "I went through hell those two years without him."

Emily smiled. "I for one think you two are perfect for each other and make an adorable little family."

"Speaking of the family aspect of it, how is Ariana adjusting to having Toby around? I know she has always called him Daddy but still." Aria questioned.

"She has always loved having him around. Even before my parents died." Spencer laughed. "It's funny I can already see that she has adapted some of Toby's traits."

"How is Toby adjusting to being a father? It has to be somewhat hard on him, right? Him being only 19."

"He is perfect."Spencer smiled, remembering what happened earlier this morning. "Ariana will even open up to him about things before she will me. She is already a huge Daddy's girl."

"Aww. How cute." Emily gushed. "I can't wait to see it in person."

"Wait. It gets better. We are adopting her and changing her last name to Cavanaugh so she can be officially ours."

"Took you guys long enough. When are you going to do it?" Hanna said, linking hands with Emily.

"As soon as possible." Spencer rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Hopefully tonight when I get home or tomorrow at the latest."

* * *

><p>Toby parked his truck in the parking lot of the school and got out. The time he got to the other side can get his daughter out, he noticed she was already out of the car. "Are you supposed to get out of the car by yourself?" He asked her, already knowing what the answer was.<p>

Ariana shook her head no. "But I wanted to show you how much of a big girl I am."

"I already know that you are a big girl. But please don't do that again without me somewhere near you." Toby told her in a serious tone.

Ariana nodded her head as her father picked her up and took her into the school.

Toby whispered to her softly."You have to be on your best behavior, okay?"

Ariana, who always felt comfort when being in Toby's arms, mumbled something into his shoulder.

Toby smiled to himself as he walked up to the classroom Ariana was supposed to be in.

A woman, Toby assumed was the teacher, walked up to him. "Who are you? And what is your relationship to Ariana?"

And he put her down, Toby was confused as to why the teacher would ask him a question like that. "I don't see why that have to do with me dropping her off?"

The woman crossed her arms. "We only allow that the parents or someone the parents authorize drop the child off."

"I happen to be her father. For your information." Toby clarified.

The teacher walked closer to him with a flirtatious look on her face. "You look too young to be a father. You even look too sexy to be a father."

"I don't care what my age is. I am still her father." Toby was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"I didn't say I have anything against it. I actually like that you are closer to my age." She said, running her hand up Toby's torso.

Toby took a step backwards. "I am in a committed relationship."

The teacher had a smirk on her face. "What your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her."

Toby finally have enough. He needed to get his daughter out of the school if the students were going to tease her and the teachers were going to act like sluts and flirt with the parents. "Ariana!" He called to her, hoping she would hear him.

Ariana smiled at her father's voice and turned her head toward him. "Yes Daddy?"

Toby held his hand out for her to take. "Come on. We are leaving."

Ariana was confused as to what was happening but she still took her father's hand. "Okay." She said as Toby led her out of the school and to the truck.

Just as Toby put her back into her car seat his cell phone rang. He looked at it even though he already knew it was Spencer. "Don't say anything until I tell her what happened, okay?" He told Ariana before putting the phone on speaker.

"Tobes, have you dropped her off yet?" Spencer said from the other end of the phone.

Toby bit his lap. He was unsure how he was going to tell Spencer what had happened. "About that…"

Spencer immediately knew something was up by the sound of his voice. "What happened?"

Toby ran a hand through his hair. "I might have pulled her out of school."

Spencer's eyes were about to pop out of her skull. "I thought we said we weren't going to do that unless the teasing continued."

"I wasn't about to let my daughter be taught by someone who constantly flirts with the parents and doesn't give a damn if they're in a relationship or not."

Spencer was in complete shock. "Her teacher flirted with you? In front of her?"

Toby shook his head. "Luckily Ariana didn't see it but when I told her about you she said, 'what your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her.'"

Spencer clenched her fist. "I should go down there and give her a piece of my mind."

Toby laughed. Spencer could be really sexy when she was jealous. "You don't need to worry about it babe. I handled it."

"Well, we will talk more about this when we both get home."

"And later I will call the school board to notify someone that we are going to homeschool her instead of having her in public school. I'll do that when I call you know where for an appointment to do you know what." Toby didn't state what they were doing out loud because he did not want Ariana to hear that Spencer wasn't really her mother.

"I can't wait for that." Spencer smiled as the bell rang for her next class. "I got to go to class. I love you. Please be safe."

"I promise I'll be safe. I love you too, Spencer." Toby said as he hung up and started to drive to where his next job was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I know the thing with the teacher might have seemed unrealistic but I have heard stories about stuff like that. What do you guys want to see happen next?  
><strong>

**I literally burst out laughing when I found out Keegan would be playing a doctor in the new Lifetime movie he's in. I am somewhat have a hard time picturing him as a doctor. All I can picture is Wren. But I have to admit it's going to be really sexy.**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know what is going to happen in this chapter but that's it. You guys have to give me ideas or I'm going to have nothing to write about..**

* * *

><p>Ariana looked as though she was about fall asleep in her car seat. She needed something to keep her awake.<p>

Toby looked at her for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. "What are you learning last time you were in school?"

Ariana raised her eyebrows. "I don't remember. It was kind of hard to pay attention sometimes."

Toby lightly laughed at the fact that a Hastings didn't remember what they learned in school. "What is the last thing you do remember? So maybe I can continue with that."

Ariana looked out the window. It was her favorite thing to do while on long car rides to look out at the scenery around her. "What's that got to do with anything? I figured you would start over from the beginning."

Toby smiled. The little girl has obviously gotten Spencer habit of asking too many questions. "It's the middle of the school year baby. I don't think we can start over. If we did, you would be further behind than the other kids in your grade."

Ariana pouted her little lip. "In that case I shouldn't go to school at all. It is too much work."

"You need an education in order for you to make something of your life later on." Toby tried to tell her. That girl could be really stubborn sometimes.

"Then let me skip all of the elementary school stuff and go straight to high school. I bet I can do Mommy's homework."

"You are only six years old. You can't skip over elementary and middle school." Toby rolled his eyes. "And I don't think you'll be able to do your mom's homework. I can't even do some of it and I'm older then her."

Ariana crossed her arms and huffed. She didn't like when people told her she couldn't do something. "I can at least try to do it."

"You are so much like your mother." Toby muttered under his breath as he parked the car. He turned to look at Ariana. "This is an easy job. We will only be here for like two or three hours. I will keep an eye on you from where I am."

Ariana raised her eyebrow. "But what if I get bored just sitting here?"

Toby had a feeling that he was going to ask that so he came prepared. He took three things out of the bed of his truck. "Mommy told me to bring your iPad and the first two Harry Potter books to read if you get bored."

Ariana looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "How do you know I can read these? Some people say I'm too young to read them."

"Spencer told me that you can read at a very advanced level and that you basically taught yourself to read at the age of three." Toby smiled. "That seems like something a Hastings would do."

Ariana smiled to herself. She had actually forgotten that she did that. It had to be one of her greatest accomplishments yet.

"I got to go to work. Rmember don't leave the truck unless I say so." Toby reminded his daughter.

Ariana nodded her head and watched her father walked off toward the other workers.

"Hey Toby, who is the little lady in your truck?" One of his coworkers asked him as he walked up to them.

Toby looked to see his mini Spencer jamming out to her music. He smiled. "She's my daughter, Ariana."

"I didn't know you had a daughter. In all honesty you look a little young to have a child."

Toby nodded his head. "I don't tell very many people. I don't want them to view me any differently afterword."

* * *

><p>Spencer walked into the house to see that her dinner was already set out for her. She looked around but no one could be found. "This is odd." She muttered to herself.<p>

Toby walked into the room and smiled when he saw her. "What is odd, Spence?"

Spencer was caught off guard a little bit and jumped. "I thought nobody was home."

Toby went over to her and started to massage her tense shoulders in order to somewhat relax her while she ate her dinner. "I was just taking Ari into the bathroom to get ready for her bath. And I thought we could talk about the adoption."

Spencer lightly moaned as she felt Toby relieve some of the pressure. "What about her adoption?"

Toby smirked at the sound he got his girlfriend to make. "I went down to the courthouse and got all the paperwork we need. We just need to fill it all out and Ariana will rightfully be ours."

Spencer quickly reached over and grabbed the paperwork. She started to look through them. "Toby can you…?"

Toby laughed when he saw Spencer freeze. He knew she was freaking out on the inside. "Can I do what Spencer?"

Spencer held up one of the documents for him to look at. "Why is there a marriage license in these papers?"

Toby shrugged his shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal. "I figure whenever you're ready we can fill that one out too."

"Did you get technically propose to me without actually proposing?" Spencer asked her boyfriend.

"No I didn't. I have a plan for that and I'm not telling you when I am going to do it. You are going to be very surprised." Toby told her. "Besides, it's not about if we are going to get married, it's about when we are going to get married. You and I both already know that we want to spend the rest of my life with each other."

"Just so you know I would have said yes if you asked me right now." Spencer said before giving him a kiss and walking out of the room to go give Ariana her bath.

Ariana was standing in front of the bathroom door when Spencer walked up to her. "What took you so long?"

Spencer laughed at her daughter's impatience. "Your father and I had to talk about some things." You said, leading the little girl into the bathroom.

Ariana assumed that she was the subject of their conversation, she almost always was lately. "Did you talk about me?"

Spencer nodded her head as she took off Ariana's bathrobe and put her in the tub after it was filled with water. "Part of it was but you have nothing to worry about."

Ariana looked up at Spencer as she the older one started to wash their hair. "Do you love him?" She asked her mother.

"I do love him. More than most people love someone. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Besides you of course."

Ariana was curious about this ever since she found out they were together. "How do you meet Daddy?"

Spencer smiled herself as she remembered the day she first met Toby. "Our love story is a very long and complicated one sweetie."

"Will you still telling me? At least part of it?" Ariana questioned. She wanted to find out how her parents got to where they were now.

Spencer laughed. She knew she was going to have to sugar coat some things but oh well. "Since it is getting close to your bedtime, how about I tell you over the course of the weekend?"

Ariana nodded as she closed her eyes so that she wouldn't get soap in them. "Are you going to get married?"

Spencer was caught off guard by her daughter's shocking but innocent question. "We have been talking about it for a while but we are going to wait to get married."

"Why wait? If you love him as much as you say you do, you guys should get married right now."

Spencer rinsed the soap out of Ariana's hair. "We are still so young. Most couples that get married this early in life usually don't last."

Ariana had a tendency to over exaggerate things. "But you have been together for like a bazillion years."

"Whether we get married now or five years from now, nothing is going to change how much I love him." Spencer said, taking Ariana out of the bathtub and drying her off with a towel before putting her PJs on. "I will love him for the rest of my life. Nothing is ever going to change that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. The thing about Ariana having a high reading level is somewhat true. I knew a girl that could read at a third grade level by the time she was five. What do you guys want to see happen next?  
><strong>

**I name some ideas for drama in the story. I was thinking maybe someone kidnap Ariana, maybe even Spencer to, and then they find out who killed Alison. Because the person who killed Alison will also kidnap them. But I don't know.**

**Also, do you want a wedding and maybe a pregnancy in the story? So I know where it's going. Or maybe if you want I could put all of that in a sequel when this is done.**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter you find out who killed Ali. This might be the last mention of her ever in this universe, except for possibly in flashbacks.**

**The person and the reason behind it sort combines a plot line from the books and the show**

**PS: I will try to explore a little bit of the other girls lives even though this is mainly a Spencer and Toby story.**

* * *

><p>Spencer got to school late. In fact lunch was half over before she even got sit down with her friends.<p>

Hanna looked at her with a curious face. "What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept all night."

Spencer put her head in her hands. "I have been up most of the night because Ariana woke up with something."

Aria was a little bit concerned. "Are you okay? Have you had a cup of coffee yet?"

"I've already had two." Spencer took a deep breath. "It's just stressful because Ariana gets really whiny and needy when she is sick."

Emily knew this had to be hard for Spencer. "Where was Toby? Didn't he help you with her?"

Spencer wanted to lay her head on the table and fall asleep. "He got called in to an emergency late last night. He didn't get home till about an hour ago."

Emily already figured what the answer would be but she still asked. "Is Toby with her now?"

Spencer nodded her head. "I think they are both taking a nap right now."

"You didn't miss much the first half of the day." Hanna said. "Except for Aria staring at Mr. Fitz the whole entire period."

Spencer pulled her binder out of her backpack. "I really have to finish this math homework. I couldn't finish it last night because of all the stuff that happened."

That statement made her friends grow curious as to what else happened last night besides Ariana getting sick. "What else could have possibly happened last night?"

Spencer smiled as she pulled her homework out of the binder. "We filled out the paperwork for her adoption and new birth certificate. Toby sent them in this morning. Now we just have to wait for approval."

Hanna squealed in excitement, she could not hold it in any longer. "Oh my God. This is so exciting."

Spencer started to do the work. "I hope she hasn't been giving him a bad time this afternoon."

Aria almost started laughing, picturing what could possibly be happening at Spencer's house right now. "Why do you say that?"

As Spencer finished her last problem she smiled. "Because I don't think I will be able to handle two people in a bad mood."

Hanna scoffed at the fact that Spencer assumed Toby would be in a bad mood when she got home later today. "Oh please. If Toby can handle you for the past five years. I think he can handle anything that is thrown his way."

Suddenly Spencer's phone started to ring. They all looked at it and realize that it was the police calling them. She put it on speaker. "Hello?"

The person on the other end asked her. "Is this Spencer Hastings?"

Spencer had no idea what was going on. "Yes it is. May I ask what this is about?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this while you are at school but can you come down to the police station? We think we have Alison DiLaurentis killer in custody."

The girls let out a collective gasp before Spencer spoke. "Yes I can. My friends will be there right away."

yes they got up from the table Emily told Spencer. "I'll call Toby on the way because you will be busy driving."

* * *

><p>Toby was awaken from his nap by his phone ringing. He quickly grabbed it and answered before the noise woke up Ariana. "What's up Em?" He whispered at loudly as he could.<p>

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Emily apologized. "But we really need you to meet us at the police station as soon as possible."

All sorts of bad things were running through his head at that moment. "What happened? Is Spencer alright?"

Emily laughed softly at how concerned and worried Toby always was about Spencer. "She is fine. Nothing happened to her. We were just call down there because they think they have Ali's killer."

Toby sat up. But now he was fully awake. "Let me get Ariana up and ready and then I will meet you down there."

"Spencer wants me to remind you to drive carefully." Emily told him.

"I will." Toby said before hanging up and shaking the little girl awake. "Ari. Come on. You have to get up."

Ariana rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. "What is it? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Toby picked her up in one swift movement before going down the stairs and out of the house to his truck. He put her in the car seat before getting in the car himself. "We have to meet your mom somewhere. It's really important."

* * *

><p>Spencer ran to Toby as soon as he walked in the police station. "I'm so happy you're here."<p>

Toby pecked her lightly on the lips, it was the best he could do with all these people around them. "What's going on?"

Spencer took Ariana out of Toby's arms and held her close. "I don't know. They say they have Ali's killer. But I don't know who it is."

A police officer walked up to Spencer and Toby. "Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh, can you two please follow me?"

The couple nodded as they followed the police officer into the viewing room connected to one of the interrogation rooms. They stopped in their tracks. "Is that Jenna?"

The police officer nodded his head. "Apparently she had gotten the eye surgery the summer Alison went missing. But lied about it this whole time. But that's not all. We found her a few blocks away from your house."

Spencer had no idea why Jenna would be near her house. Spencer had made it very clear she never wanted to see Jenna. "Why would she..."

"Judging by what we found on her it looks as though she was getting ready to break in somewhere."

After hearing that tidbit of news, Spencer grip on her daughter only tightened.

The police officer nodded his head in that direction. "She said the only way she is going to tell us everything is if she talks with you Miss Hastings."

Spencer handed Ariana back to Toby. "I will do anything if they get to the truth about that night."

The police officer took her to the interrogation room where she sat down in front of Jenna.

Jenna looked at Spencer while taking her glasses off to reveal her eyes. "Hello Spencer."

"Cut the crap Jenna." Spencer snapped. "You wanted me here and I am. Now talk."

Jenna leaned back in the chair as if she had done nothing wrong. "Let's start with the night it all started. And the fact that Allison and I planned it together."

Spencer had a hard time believing that. "Why would you plan your own accident?"

"I wasn't supposed to be in the garage, Toby was. If you little bitch didn't call him to make sure he was away from the house he would be dead by now."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "Why would you want to kill him? You are supposedly in love with him."

"When Alison told me you two were together I was pissed off to say the least." Jenna recalled. "My plan was that if I couldn't have him nobody could."

"That's why Allison made him take the blame. So you could have him and I couldn't."

Jenna nodded her head. "Then that night my plan was to drug you and bury you alive so that when Toby came back home I was the only person waiting for him."

"Alison all of a sudden didn't want to go through with it. Something about saying that she was related to you in someway. I got angry and I hit her with the shovel. And then I buried her in your place."

"You mean to tell me that my best friend was killed because you wanted to be with Toby and were mad that I had him?" Spencer crossed her arms. "You really are pathetic Jenna."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I had successfully gotten into your house and taken your daughter away from you instead of getting caught."

Spencer pointed a finger at Jenna. "Listen here you little bitch. If you ever threaten my family again I swear I'll…"

The police officer walked in right before Spencer could finish her threat. You won't have to worry about her anymore Miss Hastings. She is going to a maximum-security prison in another state for murder, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, child endangerment, and rape." He said, putting Jenna back in handcuffs.

When she walked out of the room everyone was waiting for Spencer, happy that they finally have some peace.

Toby handed Ariana to Hanna before walking up to Spencer and taking her in his arms. He whispered in her ear as she started to sob. "It's all over baby. You're safe now. Nothing is going to ever happen to you again. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I know this seems a little far-fetched and everything but Jenna is the only person I could come up with on short notice. I don't want this whole story to be about Alison. What do you guys want to see happen next?  
><strong>

**The sequel will have the wedding and baby. **

**I'm still trying to figure out a way for Toby to really be related to Ariana but I don't know how**

**And to the guest talking about Melissa. How should she question their parenting?**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There is a little bit of a time jump in the chapter**

**Emiliee: That was my first thought but I didn't know how people would feel about it. Now I just have to figure out how they find that out.**

* * *

><p>It has been three months since Jenna was locked up for Alison's murder. And now girls are finally feeling like they can sleep again. Knowing that the whole ordeal done and over with.<p>

Everyone was over at Spencer and Toby's house, having their weekly dinner as a "family".

Almost everyone had another person in their lap. Spencer was on Toby's, Hanna was on Caleb's, Maya was on Emily's and Aria was currently throwing Ariana lightly in the air and catching her.

Spencer looked over to see her daughter having fun with my best friend. "Aria be careful with her. We don't need her getting hurt."

Aria chuckled at how overprotective Spencer was being at the moment. "Chill out mama bear. We are always careful with her."

Toby covered Spencer's mouth before she could say something in retaliation. "Don't mind her, Ar. She has been a little crazier than usual ever since she found out what Jenna was going to do before she got arrested."

Aria nodded her head in understanding. "Don't worry Spence. I'm not going to drop her. She's light as a feather."

Emily loved seeing everyone so happy. "How are you and Mr. Fitz Aria?" She was still a little weirded out by Aria dating their teacher. She probably wasn't the only one.

Aria rolled her eyes. "You know Em, you can call him Ezra. It's not like he's one of the old teachers. He's only five years older than us."

"I know but I feel weird calling him anything other than that. It doesn't matter how big the age difference is."

Maya interrupted Aria from saying anything else. "I suggest you quit while you're ahead. If you make her anymore frustrated I am going to have to fix that later."

Hanna leaned over and covered Ariana's ears with her hands. So she couldn't hear what they were talking about. "You guys should really stop talking about that. There are little ears present."

Ariana pulled Hanna's hands away from her and cuddle into Aria's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Oh. Someone likes Aria better than you right now." Caleb laughed at his girlfriend's expense.

Hanna backhanded Caleb on the shoulder before taking a picture of the cute moment between her best friend and her niece.

Spencer sat up a little better on Toby's lap. "Can you send me a copy of that picture, Han?"

Hanna smiled. "I'm already on it." She said before pressing send and sending it to Spencer's phone.

"Spence, have you talked or seen Melissa lately?" Emily asked her.

Spencer was taken aback by the question. She shook her head. "No. Ever since she married Ian and moved to Philadelphia she only comes here about one to three times a year."

"I just thought you would tell her about the whole Jenna and Ali thing."

"We were never really close in the first place but I think after my parents died we had nothing to connect us anymore. So we never even bothered to see each other. She lives her life and I live mine."

"Wait." Hanna interrupted. "Didn't Ian date both you and Alison at some point?"

Spencer gave Hanna an evil glare. Toby knew that Spencer had dated a guy named Ian while he was away but he never knew who the guy was.

Toby looked at the back of Spencer's head with an eyebrow raised. "You dated your own brother in law?"

"It was never my finest moment." Spencer muttered under her breath. "In my defense, it was after one of the many times they had broken up."

Aria was super confused right now. "How could have Spencer been able to even date Ian?Weren't you two still together while you were away?"

"We were on hiatus technically." Toby corrected her. "Spencer wasn't allowed to see me very often."

"And I thought that if I tried to move on the pain of him being gone would be easier. Boy was I wrong about that."

Toby kissed the side of her head. "You never have to worry about that ever again. I'm never leaving your side."

* * *

><p>When everybody left the phone started to ring. Spencer grabbed it and then walked out of the room after noticing that it was the courthouse. "Hello?"<p>

"Is this Spencer Hastings?" The person on the other end asked. "I'm calling about the finalization of an adoption."

Spencer nodded her head. "Yes it is. What is this about?"

"I first wanted to tell you that your request has gone through. You and Toby Cavanaugh are now the adoptive parents of Ariana Marie Cavanaugh. You can pick up the new copy of her birth certificate whenever you get the chance."

Spencer smile when she heard the news. "Thank you. May I ask why it took so long?"

"We were just trying to get in some of the facts straight before we authorized your request."

Spencer was a little confused as to what facts weren't already. "What facts you have to check?"

"You have an original copy of her birth certificate in the house, correct?"

Spencer had no clue what was going on. "Yes we do."

"This may seem like a strange question but who is the man listed under father?"

That happened to be the strangest question Spencer has heard in a while. "It says Peter Hastings."

"Well, according to the birth certificate filed at the hospital where your daughter was born said that her father is Daniel Cavanaugh."

Spencer froze. She managed to mutter. "Thank you so much." Before hanging up and yelling for Toby.

Toby ran in the room as fast as he could. "What's wrong?"

"Is there anyway your dad and my mom could have know each other?"

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Its possible. It is a small town after all. Why?"

"The courthouse called. The adoption went through. Ariana is officially ours."

Toby hugged her. "Baby, that's great. But why are you freaking out about this?"

Spencer pulled back. "The reason it took so long is because they found out that my dad was never her dad. Her father is also your father."

Toby looked at her with wide eyes. "So, she my sister too?"

Spencer nodded her head, she was still trying to process everything herself.

Toby laughed. "Well, our relationship got more weird and complicated."

Spencer buried her head in Toby's chest. "I know but I kind of love it. It was sort of like the universe's way of telling us we were destined to be together. She really is part of both of us."

* * *

><p>Spencer and Toby were snuggling on the couch when the doorbell rang. She sighed, getting up and answering the door.<p>

"Aren't you going to let me in?" The person asked.

Spencer stepped aside for the person to come in. "Melissa what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come here can talk to you about some of your parenting styles." Melissa said, turning to her sister and crossing her arms.

While this was happening Toby took Ariana to bed so she wouldn't have to hear the confrontation that was about to happen.

Spencer copied Melissa's position. "What about them Melissa?"

Melissa raised her eyebrow at Spencer. "Why is she being homeschooled or not enrolled in public school?"

Spencer was getting really tired of Melissa bursting in here and criticizing her for her choices. "Because I learned from past experiences that you learn more at home then you will probably ever learn at school from a teacher."

"It's not good for her to go with Toby on his jobs. Don't you realize that there are dangerous things that can happen in those kinds of places?"

"I can't very well take her to school now can I? For five years I have been playing catch up because I had to take her with me. And now that I have somebody helping me you are judging that as well?" Spencer yelled at her sister. "I'll have you know Toby watches her like a hawk and never let's her leave his sight. Toby wouldn't let anything happened to that little girl."

"I'm just saying it might be better for her she comes to live with me and Ian."

"I'll be damned if I let you take my child away from me and move her in with a guy that has a tendency to like younger girls." Spencer pointed finger at Melissa. "That little girl is a Cavanaugh. She belongs here with her parents that I love her, not somebody that comes here to see her when it's convenient."

"You changed her last name? You have no right to do that. She is a Hastings, she will always be a Hastings." Melissa said, thinking she knew everything in the world. "How do you think your boyfriend is going to feel when he is still raising a child that has no relation to him?"

"I do have a right Melissa. She is my daughter and not yours." Spencer smirked. Melissa was so clueless when it came to things that didn't involve her. "Guess again Melissa. Dad wasn't the only one to have an affair in this family. Ariana was never a Hastings. She has always been a Cavanaugh, we just didn't know it yet."

Melissa rolled her eyes as if that didn't matter. "I still think me and Ian would be a better fit parents for her than you and that loser."

"Were you here when she started walking or talking? Are you the one that had to make her dinner every night? Are you the one who had to change her diaper whenever they were dirty? Are you the one that had to stay up with her all night whenever she was sick?" Spencer just wished Melissa would shut her damn mouth. "Oh wait. That was me. It has always been me. You have done nothing when it comes to her. Most of the time you don't even act like she exists. Do you even know what her middle name is?"

That seemed to shut Melissa up once for all.

Spencer lead Melissa to the door. "The next time you want to criticize what I'm doing, just remember the fact that you don't know what it's like to be a parent. You don't have kids. So call me when you get a chance to learn what it feels like. Until then stop worrying about my choices and my life for that matter." She said before shutting the door in Melissa's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. Did you guys like how Spencer stood up to Melissa? I tried to do the best I could. What do you guys want to see happen next?**

**I bet you didn't see the fact that Maya was still alive coming. She is really the only girl I pair Emily with besides Spencer or Hanna.**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: i'm running out of ideas. So if you want this story to be longer than like 12 chapters you guys have to give me ideas. I already know what the epilogue is going to be for this.**

* * *

><p>Spencer walked up to her locker with Ariana sitting on her hip. "What are you going to do today?"<p>

"Sit next to you and your classes, not making a sound, while I do the classwork and homework Daddy gave me to do." Ariana repeated what Spencer had told her earlier in the morning.

Hanna and the others walked up to Spencer. "What is the princess doing here?"

"She's spending the day with me because Toby has a job all the way out in Bucks County."

Aria took Ariana out of her so that Spencer could get her books a little bit better. "I bet you miss him."

Spencer nodded her head. "I'm just glad this time it is only for a day and nothing more."

Emily rubbed her finger against Ariana's cheek. "I guess someone is still sleepy this morning."

"I hated having to wake her up. But it's not like I could miss anymore school. I'm already behind as it is."

Hanna was watching as people walked by. "Be glad that this is senior year then you don't have to do anymore school at all."

Spencer glared at her best friend. "You guys know that I'm going to college. I'm getting into U Penn no matter what I do."

"Then what are you going to do Spencer? Uproot your whole family or leave them behind in the dust like they never existed?"

Spencer slam the locker door shut. "Shut up Hanna! You don't know anything about what I want to do. U Penn has been my dream school since I was eight."

"Sometimes dreams change when your priorities change Spence. It's a fast of life."

Emily and Hanna pulled Spencer into the bathroom while Aria took Ariana to their first period class.

When the two let her go, Spencer yelled. "What the hell guys!? I can't be late for class again."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's Jason. He never marks us late. Even if we are an half an hour late. Besides, it's free period. Nobody paids attention to attendance during free period."

Spencer crossed her arms. "What do you guys want? I really need to get back."

Emily blocked the door. "Have you talked to Toby about U Penn? This affects him and Ariana too."

Hanna scoffed. "Of course she didn't. Because the great Spencer Hastings never talks to anyone before going after something she wants."

Spencer tried to defend herself even though she knew it was no use. "He knows that is where I want to go."

Emily spoke up. "I think you should talk to Toby before you make a decision like that. I know you want to go to U Penn but you don't have to. Your parents are no longer forcing you to get the grades to go into Ivy League school."

"Isn't the point of going to college to get away from people you know?" Spencer questioned. "Hollis isn't even that far from here."

"I guess but you have been taking a full load there every summer since sophomore year. You will be out of college in the half the time other people will. So what does it matter what school you go to as long as you get an education and a career?"

"And if you decide to go to U Penn closet problems between you and Toby I wouldn't want to risk it personally."

* * *

><p>Aria walked into Jason's empty classroom with Ariana still on her hip. "Hey. Can we stay here during free period?"<p>

Jason didn't look up from grading his papers. "The four of you usually do."

Aria placed Ariana on top of Jason's desk. "Someone wants to say hi to their favorite uncle."

Ariana look at her aunt. "He is not my favorite uncle. Uncle Caleb is then him."

Jason felt a smirk cross his face. "Then you won't be getting one of my famous hugs."

Ariana put her bottom lip out in a pout. "But I love your hugs."

Jason crossed his arms. "Then you will have to admit I'm your favorite uncle."

Ariana took a deep breath. "Fine. You are my favorite uncle."

Jason took the little girl in his arms and started to tickle her.

Aria watched the two with a smile on her face. "You know, if anyone besides the four of us come in here you won't be able to call him Uncle Jason."

Ariana's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why? You call him Jason and Mommy calls him Jason so why can't I?"

"When we are at school we call him Mr. D."

Jason nodded his head. "She is right. They do. Even though I personally think it's pretty stupid since they are only like five years younger than me."

The other girls walked in to the room right after he said that. "You did not just say stupid in front of a six year old?" Spencer questioned her half brother.

Jason shrugged his shoulders "It just slipped out. I couldn't help it."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think I should let Toby beat your ass."

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm pretty sure I can take your carpenter."

Spencer sat down and got all of Ariana's work out of her backpack. "We might have to see about that."

Ariana looked at the stack of workbooks and shook her head. "I don't want to do it."

Spencer shook her head. They have been having this fight with her for the past month. "You have to or else you won't get dessert tonight."

Hanna laughed at the scene in front of her. "A Hastings having to be bribed to do their homework? I never thought I would see that."

"That's the only way I can get her to do it sometimes. I swear she won't do anything Toby asks her but if give her an assignment she won't do it."

Aria somehow finally got Ariana off of Jason's desk. "Maybe she is used to the way he teaches."

Spencer took Ariana from her best friend and placed her in the desk next to her. "I hope you're right. She has never acted this way before."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she has. But you never paid attention to it."

Spencer put her head on the desk. "Maybe i should not go to college. I think it would be easier for everyone."

"If you don't go to college how do you expect to be a doctor or lawyer or whatever the hell you want to me when you get older."

Spencer looked up for a brief second. "I'm sure you can figure something out."

Emily nodded her head. "Yeah. There are other options. Like Spencer can go to online school to get her degree."

"But how many law firms or hospitals actually accept applicants from online schools?"

Spencer didn't really want to talk about this anymore. "Like I said, I'll figure it out when the time comes. I just don't want to have to take her everywhere. I want her to be taught in one specific place. And that's not going to happen if I am in school and her father am on the road every day going from job to job."

Jason walked over to his sister and sat on the corner of her desk. "I have an idea but I don't know if you're going to like it."

"Right now I won't go for just about anything if it means we get off this topic." Spencer was starting to get a headache.

"This is my last year of student teaching. Next year I'll be an actual teacher. So, I can homeschool her for you."

Spencer sat up a little straighter. "You would actually do that for me?"

Jason put his hand on hers. "Of course I would. You are my sister Spencer, I would do anything for you."

"I have to talk to Toby, see what he says about it. Though I don't think you'll have a problem."

Hanna raised her eyebrow. "You never know. That guy can get super protective of you two. I wouldn't be surprised if he almost rips a guy's head off for flirting with you."

Aria covered Ariana's ears. "Hanna, you are so overdramatic sometimes."

Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "As long as Jason is doing a good job, I'm sure we will have no problem with it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I'm sorry this is so late and possibly shorter than normal but I couldn't really think of anything. I wrote ****this about three times and each time it would be completely different.**

**I really need some ideas or else this story is not going to get updated.**

**i'm sorry to everybody who wanted Ezria in this story. But I ship her with Jason more than anyone else.**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i'm running out of ideas. So this sadly is the last chapter but I think you will like it. It's going to be extra long. I already know what the epilogue is going to be for this.**

* * *

><p>It has been a few months since Jason had offered to home school Ariana for the couple which Spencer was really happy about.<p>

Toby on the other hand was a different story. It took a little convincing. He was a little unsure about anyone else but him being the one to teach his daughter.

But after Spencer reminded him that Jason was her brother then he was a little bit more on board with the whole idea.

Ariana seemed to be thriving being taught one on one. She loved the attention and is understanding the material a lot more than she used to.

Her seventh birthday came and went. Though she didn't think much of it. To her it felt like a normal day.

But to Spencer it was like the world was going to end. That they were one step closer to Ariana's innocence being gone forever.

Ariana ran up the stairs at lightning speed. "Look Mommy, I'm Flash."

Spencer looked at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "See. This is what you get when you let her watch superheroes before bed."

Toby crossed his arms and laughed. "It's not my fault that she likes those kinds of shows."

Ariana hopped into bed and got under the covers. "Are you two going to stop fighting long enough to tell me the story of how you fell in love with each other?"

Spencer mentally face palmed herself. She had been putting off this moment for so long and she didn't even know why. " We weren't fighting babe but of course we will tell you the story." She said, sitting down on the end of her daughter's bed.

Toby sat on the other side of the bed. "Where do you want us to start?"

The little girl looked at her father as if he were an idiot for not knowing where to start the story.

Spencer left before she cleared her throat and began to tell the story, starting with the moment they met.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer was so upset that her parents took her older sister's side yet again like they always did. So, she made herself a sandwich and left the house without her parents even noticing.<em>

_She decided to go to the movies because what else could a seven year old girl do by herself._

_Spencer snuck into the movie theater with a mother and son. She later sat by them when the movie was about to start._

_That was when the boy first noticed that she was even there. "I'm Toby, what's your name?"_

_"Toby is the name of a dog." She commented before telling him her own. "I'm Spencer."_

_"Isn't that usually a boy's name?" He questioned before telling her how beautiful and unique it was._

_Spencer nodded her head at the boy's question. "I think it sounds better as a girl's name anyway."_

_"So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"_

_Spencer looked down at her lap. "I don't really want to bore you with the details."_

_Toby took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "You won't bore me. You can tell me. I won't judge I promise."_

_They spend the rest of the movie talking and getting to know each other while sharing the sandwich Spencer had made for herself._

_When the movie was over Toby and his mom took Spencer back to her house where her parents didn't even realize she was gone._

* * *

><p>Ariana was confused. "Wait. Why did you runaway in first place?"<p>

Spencer laughed at her daughter's question. "I got into some stupid fight with Melissa."

"I don't like Melissa. She can be very mean."

Toby nodded his head in agreement. "I think everyone we know can agree with you on that one."

Spencer slapped her boyfriend in the chest. "Don't tell her that. We don't want her growing up to hate anybody."

Toby rubbed his sore spot. "Spencer. Even you think that. I was telling her the truth."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I know but I still don't want her thinking stuff like that. She's much too young."

Ariana groaned. "Can you please get on with the story? Maybe tell me about the first time you said 'I love you' to each other."

Spencer smiled at the memory. "That would be the day you were born."

"What was it like to have a baby?"

Her mother was caught off guard by the question and looked to her father for guidance.

Toby quickly answered. "Your mom didn't actually have you." That was actually a true statement no he did not want to go further into it.

Her next question was very innocent. "Why not?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "That's because I was too young to properly care for you myself." She said in a way that she would hope her daughter would understand.

Ariana nodded her head. "Well, get on with it. I want to hear more."

Spencer laughed as she began the next part of the story which was a two parter.

* * *

><p><em>Spencer<em> _walked_ _into the school to see Toby at his locker. She smiled as she walked up to him. "Hey stranger."_

_"Hey babe." Toby started to say but stopped when she saw Alison walk up to him first._

_Alison looked at Spencer. "Why are you hanging out with this freak?"_

_Spencer looked at Toby before saying, "We are lab partners. We are working on a project together." She saw the pain in his eyes and tried her best to ignore it. He needed to understand that it was best for both of them if Alison never knew about their relationship. _

_"Spencer Hastings to the main office. Spencer Hastings please come to the main office immediately."_

_Toby followed Spencer as she started to walk towards the office._

_But Ali stopped them. "Why is the freak going with you?"_

_"It's a free country. He can do whatever the hell he wants." Spencer snapped at the blonde before taking ahold of her secret boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the office to see what was going on._

_Toby knew it had to be something important because he can't remember the last time she was this excited._

_Spencer was out of breath by the time they got to their destination. "What is going on?"_

_The office manager smiled at her. "The hospital called. Your mom had the baby."_

_Spencer tried to contain her excitement. "Is my dad or Melissa coming to pick me up?"_

_The woman shook her head. "They said something about being to busy to come and get you."_

_Spencer nodded her head sadly. She figured they would say something like that. Her parents didn't see to care about her much her whole life anyway, unless she won something. They only cared about Melissa from what Spencer could tell._

_Toby pulled her into him and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Spence, I'll call my mom and she'll drive us to the hospital."_

* * *

><p><em>Spencer got out of the car and into the hospital as fast as she could with Toby following not so far behind her.<em>

_Toby took her upstairs and to the room as soon as they found out what room they were in._

_Spencer rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and found her parents doing what they always did for as she could remember and that was on their phones working. "Where is the baby?"_

_As if to shut her up, Peter pointed to the corner of the room that was the furthest away from him and his wife._

_Spencer slowly walked over to the little carrier and gently picked up the baby. In that moment she felt as if the baby belonged to her and was supposed to be in her arms. "She's so beautiful."_

_Toby smiled at the sight in front of him. It had to be the cutest thing ever. "Just like you."_

_The doctor walked into the room at that moment. "You must be the daughter. Melissa?"_

_Spencer shook her head. "No. I'm Spencer, the other daughter."_

_The doctor was taken aback by her statement. "Oh. They made it sound like they only had one other child."_

_"Figures." Spencer muttered to herself before saying louder. "Did they name her yet?"_

_The doctor shook her head. "It was weird, when I asked they said they didn't want to and have someone else do it."_

_"Well, I have a name for her." Spencer said, looking down at the baby. "I want to name her Ariana Marie Hastings." _

_The doctor nodded. "I will add it to the birth certificate and give you guys some privacy." He said, leaving the room._

_Spencer smiled. "I know my parents will go straight back to work and I don't want her growing up feeling abandoned like I did."_

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"I guess I will have to grow up fast." Spencer told her boyfriend in a serious tone._

_"You will have people helping you Spence. The girls and most importantly me. I will help you no matter what."_

_The words just slipped out. "I love you so much."_

_"I wanted to say that first." Toby said, before telling Spencer the same words. _

_"Can you imagine if we had a baby of our own?" Spencer questioned. _

_"I promise no matter what happens, we will have a baby of our own."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Little did we know, you were already our child_." _Spencer told her_._

_"_Was I a cute baby?" The little girl asked her parents.

"You were the cutest." Toby reassured her. "You looked almost like a doll. I was afraid I was going to break you."

"How was I as a baby?"

"Despite growing up to have my personality, you were very laid back baby."

"Part of me wishes we could go back to that." Her father joked playfully.

This time it was Ariana who hit him. And she used a pillow. "Stop making fun of me Daddy!"

"I'm sorry baby girl but just remember you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, besides your mother of course."

Ariana snuggled into her father's chest. "What is next?"

"These are our last two stories." Spencer said, looking at Toby for strength. "They are the worst day of my life and one of the best days of my life."

* * *

><p><em>Spencer never understood why he took the blame for them but she knew he had to have a reason for doing it.<em>

_She also knew that saying goodbye to him would be the hardest thing she's ever had to do._

_Toby walked outside of his house and the first thing he saw was Spencer. He did not want to have her see him being taken away in another police car like she did that night. "Spencer, you should be here."_

_Spencer crossed her arms. "I shouldn't say goodbye to the person I love most in this world? I would never forgive myself."_

_"I don't want you to see me like this."_

_"You shouldn't even be in this mess." Spencer pointed out to her boyfriend._

_Toby took a deep breath. "Nothing you say can change the fact that I am still going to jail."_

_Spencer wished that none of this had ever happened. "But you didn't do it. Alison did."_

_"Nobody is going to believe me Spence so just leave it alone."_

_"I don't know if I can handle you being gone." Spencer started to cry._

_"You have so many other things to focus on." Toby told her. "You have Ariana to look after. She should be __more important then I am."_

_"Promise me one thing?" Spencer said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Promise me you won't resent me for doing what I did and that you will still love me when you get back?"_

_"I will love you with all my heart until the day I die and even afterward."_

_Spencer all of a sudden thought about what could possibly happen to him while he was away. "Please don't joke about something like that."_

_Toby kissed her one last time. "I promise you that my love for you will not change between today and two years from now."_

_As Spencer watched the love of her life be taken away in a police car, she did not know if she could get through two years without him by her side._

* * *

><p><em>After two long years, the day has finally come. The day when Spencer could finally be happy again.<em>

_She had been waiting for this day for as long as she could remember._

_Life only seemed to have gotten worse without Toby in her life. _

_Her parents had got into a car accident and died, leaving her to make her baby sister and live in the big giant house all by herself. Though luckily, the girls spend the night whenever they could._

_Not only that, but her on again, off again friend Alison had gone missing around the same time and turned you dead a year later in her own backyard._

_Toby knew all about this stuff but not because Spencer told him but the fact that Emily did._

_Spencer wanted to tell him what was going on but she couldn't bring herself to see him in that place._

_She made sure to tell Ariana about him and show her pictures so that when Toby came back she would not forget who he was._

_"Are you ready to go see Toby?" She asked the little girl as she pulled her out of the car._

_Ariana nodded her head. What Spencer did not know was that ever since she could talk Ariana has been calling Toby her father._

_Spencer walked through the facility and froze when she saw who she was looking for. She felt as though all the air had left her body the moment she saw him again._

_Toby felt the same way because you could tell just by looking into his eyes._

_He could tell she was older but nothing about her looked any different then the last time he had seen her._

_Spencer put the little girl down on the ground and she immediately ran to him as fast as she could._

_Toby caught her as if he had been doing it his whole entire life._

_"I missed you Daddy." The little girl whispered into his ear._

_"I missed you baby girl. I won't ever leave you again."_

_Spencer slowly walked up to him. "I can't believe it's really you."_

_Toby laughed and hugged her tightly. "I told you we would she each other again."_

_Spencer took in her favorite scent for the first time in she did not know how long. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." _

_Toby smirked before kissing the love of his life for the first time in two years. "Does this feel like a dream to you?"_

* * *

><p>After their daughter was finally out of questions and had drifted off to sleep Toby walked back downstairs with Spencer. "I was nervous. It was my first time I saw you in two years. I didn't know if you still felt the same way about me or if you want even love that version of me that came out of that place."<p>

"I would have loved you no matter what happened." Spencer blushed. "And I could never make you nervous."

Toby shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for her to sit down on the couch. "Kind of nervous right now."

Spencer was a little confused as to why he was acting like this. "Just say what you need to say, Tobes."

"I want you to promise me you won't say a word until I'm done. I know that is hard for you. So, I need you to promise me."

Spencer looked at Toby like he was crazy. She had no idea what was going on. Or what he was about to do and say to her. "I promise."

Toby took a deep breath. "All my life I was wondering if I was going to be as much of a man as people expected me to be. Then all of a sudden I was up at night worried that I was going to become a man Alison made me out to be. Let's face it I got high school weirdo, life zero written all over me. Except for one thing. You."

Toby paused to compose his thoughts. "You are like a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. You like this big gold star and for some bizarre reason you chose to let me love you. And I feel like if I can convince you to let me keep doing that then I'm going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"I know it's not a tux or a swimming pool full of dancers. And it's not very big but it's a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life. All you got to do is say yes." Toby said as he got down on one knee in front of Spencer. "Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?"

"Yes! And million times yes!" Spencer squealed as Toby slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Toby pulled her close to his body. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer said, looking into her fiancé's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I'm sorry if some of this seems unrealistic and for the fact that I couldn't really come up with a romantic enough proposal on my own.**

** I'm sorry this is so late and over but I have a lot more ideas for the seguel which will be after college. As you probably already guessed the epilogue is their wedding****  
><strong>

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11- Epilogue

**A/N: This is the end. The epilogue, which is the wedding.**

**Spencer's vows I got from the Internet, I dont know if they are actual Spoby quotes or not. Though I tweaked them and added to them a little bit.**

**Also the first half of his vows is one of my favorite quotes from Damon on the Vampire Diaries. Because to me everything that comes out of his mouth regarding Elena is so damn romantic.**

* * *

><p>20 year old Spencer Hastings could not believe that today was finally the day. Today was the day he was going to marry the love of her life.<p>

But she wasn't woken up the normal way she was used to. She was woken up by her best friend Hanna jumping on her bed.

Hanna kept on bouncing. "Get up you lazy ass. Today is your wedding day."

"I'm up! I'm up! Now if you could please get the hell off me." Spencer groaned while sitting up. "Where are my soon to be husband and daughter?"

Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer. "You do remember you are supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

"You think either one of us cares about a silly superstition? We happen to be middle school sweetheart for gosh's sake."

"I figured you didn't but that doesn't mean I don't believe in them. And as your maid of honor I am not allowing you to see or even contact Toby before the wedding me again. It's much more romantic that way." Hanna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't answer the second part of my question." Spencer pointed out. "Where is my child?"

"If he's not here where else do you think she would be?"

Spencer pretended to be upset. "I just thought she would want to spend today with her Mommy."

"That just shows how much more she loves her Daddy then you." Hanna laughed.

Spencer got out of bed. "Let's just get out of here already."

* * *

><p>Toby and the guys plus Ariana was already at the church getting ready for the wedding. They assumed that they would be done before the girls even arrived.<p>

He could not believe this day had arrived. He would finally going to marry the girl of his dreams.

But like at all weddings before the ceremony, the groom starts freaking out whether or not the bride would want to go through with it.

"What she is realizing we made a mistake? What if I get up there and she won't come down the aisle? I don't know if I could handle that."

Ariana was laughing at the funny scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude? Are you that much of an idiot?"

Toby looked him. "There are children in the room."

Jason shook his head. "She has heard worse coming out of your very own mouth. Especially when we are watching football."

"I know that but Spencer doesn't. If she ever found out about that, she would kill me on the spot."

Caleb burst out laughing just thinking about the possibility of Spencer killing him. "Now there is something I'd love to see."

Ariana just sat there watching the scene play out in front of her. She didn't understand how she could be related to these idiots.

Jason smiled at his soon to be brother in law. "Have you seen Spencer today?"

Toby shook his head. "And it is literally driving me insane. Hanna won't even let me call her or text her."

Caleb nodded. He knew how Toby felt. "I know. Han would not let me see her for a week before our wedding."

Jason lifted Ariana up in the air. "I say we make her favorite little girl spy on them for us."

Ariana rolled her eyes. But she loved to be sneaky and investigate. Yet another trait she got from Spencer.

Toby took her from her uncle. "Are you sure you are okay with doing this? Because you don't have to if you don't want to."

Ariana nodded her head as she jumped down to the ground. As she walked out of the room, she told them. "Don't expect me to get anything. They will probably know something is up."

* * *

><p>Spencer stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in her wedding dress. "I have been dreaming of this day forever. But part of me never thought it would actually happen."<p>

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you think that Spence?"

Emily nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Today would never not happen. You two are soul mates that were destined to be together since you first met."

"I don't know. After everything that happened with Ali and two years apart, which was the hardest thing I've ever done, I just kept thinking that when I saw him again he would resent me instead of love me."

Then a new voice could be heard through the room. "That would never happen Mommy."

Hanna crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Spencer smiled at the sight of her little girl. "Relax Hanna. Your superstition is only the groom, not anyone else?"

"But she could be a spy." Hanna retorted.

Spencer crossed her arms, waiting for Ariana to give her an answer.

"That is what they think I'm doing but I just really missed you."

Emily laughed. "See Hanna, Ari would never betray Spencer."

"I told them I probably would not get any information out of you anyway." She said, shaking her head. "Sometimes it seems like they don't even know you."

Emily nodded her head. "She does have a point."

Ariana finally had a chance to look at her mom in that dress. "Mommy, you look beautiful. Daddy is going to love it."

Spencer hugged her daughter the best she could. "Thank you baby. Are you going to stay here with us until it begins?"

Ariana nodded her head as they help Spencer finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Spencer stood behind the closed door, holding on to her brother's arm. "I can't believe this is finally happening."<p>

Jason laughed at how nervous his sister was right now. "You need to relax. You have been waiting for this day for like forever."

The music started to play and finally it was their turn to walk down the path.

Spencer was greatful that it didn't up raining like they said it would. That would have messed this whole day up because they were having an outdoor wedding.

Jason guided her softly. He was trying to make sure his sister didn't fall on her special day.

When Spencer locked eyes with the man she was about to marry, the world felt like it was moving in slow motion and it was taking forever for her to get to him.

The girl was more beautiful then Toby ever imagined she would be on this day and he couldn't wait to officially call her his wife.

Jason handed Spencer over to Toby before whispering in his ear. "You take good care of my baby sister and niece."

Toby nodded and turned Spencer to face him. "You look so beautiful."

All Spencer could do was blush bright red.

Toby took a deep breath as he started to speak. "Before we made our relationship public and you were afraid to tell Alison about us I kept thinking to myself, no one tells me how I live my life, no one tells me who I love. Especially not some vindictive, prehistoric witch and definitely not the universe. And I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you, or being with you, or building a future with you, because...you _are_ my life."_  
><em>

When everyone thought he was done, Toby continued to speak. "I have a little bit more to say."_  
><em>

He took a deep breath one more time. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I dont know what I would do if I ever lost you. Hell, I dont even want to think about it because I know that I couldn't live without you. After my mom, you're the only other person to make me feel truly loved. You gave me so many gifts. One of which is standing over there." He nodded towards their daughter before continuing. "You made my world bright even when I was at my darkest. You gave me hope. You gave me something to live for. And I will spend everyday of the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me."

Spencer did the best she could to wipe the tears from her eyes as she began her own vows. "You were the last thing I expected. You snuck up on me and you changed everything. I couldn't survive without you now. I wouldn't know how to try. I have no idea where I end and you begin. You're my heartbeat, my oxygen, my strength, my hope. Those two years without you were pure torture but I always knew we would find our way back to each other. You're the air I breathe and the arms I need. You saw me for who I am, my every flaw, my every imperfection and you chose to love me anyway. You are my angel, my once upon a time and most importantly my safe place to land. I wouldn't trade one moment with you for anything in the world."

Not long after that they were sealing their marriage with a passionate kiss and hugging their daughter tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it and the story as a whole. I'm sorry it was so short but I didn't have very many ideas for it.**

**I will try to have the first chapter of the sequel out as soon as possible.**

**I already have two other story plots in the works but I waited until this was over.**

**1. Spencer was pregnant when he found his "body" in the woods.**

**2. And another one like this but with the fact that the little girl is actually their child. Where they were dating before the end of accident and she never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant before you got to send away.**

**Don't worry I'm still doing my other stories, it's just right now I am too lazy to go back and watch the show to copy certain scenes.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
